Let's Play Prince Charming
"Let's Play Prince Charming" is the 15th episode of the first season of Kaeloo and the 15th episode of the series overall. Synopsis Prince Quack Quack, with his trusty squire Kaeloo, must rescue Princess Stumpy from a tower, but he has to pass various tests set up by Mr. Cat. Meanwhile, the "princess" searches for a girlfriend on a website called Fakebook. Plot Kaeloo sees Stumpy using his laptop, and she asks what he is doing. He explains that he is using Fakebook, a social networking site, to try and find a girlfriend. Mr. Cat points out that Stumpy has been tricked by somebody pretending to be a redhead, and Kaeloo tells Quack Quack that nowadays people are searching for love on the internet. She then proceeds to tell everyone how in the past, brave princes and knights found love through brave feats of heroism. Later, Kaeloo is dressed as a squire, and she tells Stumpy, who is on top of a tower dressed as a princess, that he is supposed to play the princess who will get rescued by Prince Charming, played by Quack Quack. Stumpy vomits due to his fear of heights, and Kaeloo remarks that the whole thing will be just like a fairy tale. Mr. Cat notes that in fairy tales, the prince appears when somebody kisses a frog, and he attempts to kiss Kaeloo. Kaeloo tells him that she is not a frog, but a trusty squire. She says that the prince will need to pass a lot of tests, and Mr. Cat is given the responsibility of preparing the tests. The prince and his squire set off on the journey. Meanwhile, Stumpy is getting bored, but he gets a message on Fakebook from a girl. However, he promptly rejects the girl since he finds her too ugly. Kaeloo and Quack Quack finally run into Mr. Cat, who has set up the first test: the test of fire. Quack Quack tries to escape, but Kaeloo pulls him back and says that he must suffer for his love. Quack Quack walks across some burning hot coals, and initially nothing happens, but he eventually catches fire. Mr. Cat also has another test, the test of water. He dunks Quack Quack into a tub, and Kaeloo says that that shouldn't be a problem since Quack Quack is a duck, but it turns out that the "water" was acid. Stumpy receives a message from another girl, asking what he is doing. He says he is currently sitting on top of a tower dressed as a princess. The girl sends him a message full of acronyms such as "ROFL" and "BWL", and he is confused by this. Quack Quack and Kaeloo continue their journey until they come across the Sphinx (surely Mr. Cat disguised). He says that if they want to continue, Quack Quack must answer some questions. He sits near a booth with a buzzer connected to it, and if the buzzer is pressed, Quack Quack gets an electric shock. The Sphinx asks Quack Quack to mentally solve a ridiculously complicated math sum, but as Quack Quack is a genius, he does it correctly. The Sphinx asks the next question, but Quack Quack answers that as well. He then asks him a riddle, but Quack Quack also solves the riddle correctly. The Sphinx slams his head down onto the buzzer in frustration, and Quack Quack is given a shock. Kaeloo starts to get angry at the Sphinx, and he apologizes. He asks her to kiss him as a sign of forgiveness, but she pushes him away and reminds him, to his annoyance, that the only people who get to kiss in this game are the prince and the princess. Stumpy receives another message from a girl, asking him for his credit card details. He realizes that it's a scam, but stupidly sends her the details. All of his money is subsequently stolen by the girl, to his chagrin. Quack Quack keeps going until he comes across the final test: a swordfight with Mr. Cat. However, instead of a sword, Mr. Cat uses a bazooka and a chainsaw. He shoots and destroys some yogurt, infuriating Quack Quack. The two start fighting, and Mr. Cat's bazooka is knocked into the air, but he continues to fight using his chainsaw. He manages to knock Quack Quack's sword out of his hands, but Quack Quack simply punches him so that he lands some distance away. Quack Quack walks away as the bazooka lands on Mr. Cat's head and a huge explosion results, presumably injuring Mr. Cat. Later, Kaeloo and Quack Quack find Stumpy, and he informs them that he has contacted several girls, but Kaeloo tells him that he must kiss Quack Quack and have kids with him and "live happily ever after", and Stumpy rants about how ridiculous that is. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Stumpy Mentioned Characters * Sphinx Trivia * First appearance of the tower, the silver knight helmet, the dark knight helmet, the princess hat, the laptop, the wooden stick, the black moustache, the bath, the underwear armor, the silver gloves, the dark knight gloves, the light brown gloves, the light brown undershirt and the brown belt with the round gold belt buckle. Continuity * This is the first episode in which Kaeloo does not transform. * This is the first episode where a character uses the social network Fakebook, an obvious parody of Facebook. * This is the first time Mr. Cat tries to kiss Kaeloo. * This episode revealed that Stumpy has acrophobia. Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Prince Charming" can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Supporting Character